


Anything Like Me

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [39]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Blessings, Broken Bones, Child Zuko (Avatar), Cousins, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Old, Influenza, International Fanworks Day 2021, Married Couple, Matter of Life and Death, One Shot, Peace, Pets, Philosophy, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Spirits, Superstition, Voice Acting, aunts, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: My second gift fic to my friend, mentor, and online sister, Yemi Hikari. I hope she enjoys it. Zuko's friends in this story were created by Yemi and found in her fanfic "Lose or Gain: Iroh's Child" Now on with the story.
Relationships: Ilah & Lu Ten, Ilah & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Lu Ten/Ursa
Series: one-shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: (World) To Lose or to Gain (Avatar: The Last Airbender)





	Anything Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/gifts).



> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Lu Ten- Don Brown- Toga- Inuyasha's father
> 
> Amarthrien did the cover.
> 
> Enjoy!

Crown Prince Lu Ten eyed Agni or the sun. Agni and his daughter, Agnimitra, were the patron spirits of the Fire Nation. As long as they showed radiantly in the heavens, there was hope for their country.

As was customary, Prince Lu Ten bowed to Agni before reciting his daily prayers to the sun spirit. As part of the prayers, he continuously gave Agni appreciation for the miracles he'd bestowed upon him. He made sure to articulate how grateful he was when it came to his family. How fortunate he was to have them all. They're his most glorious treasure. His family gave his heart a reason to beat. He'd willingly sacrifice everything, even his life, for a single moment with his loved ones.

"Lu Ten?" called the sweet voice of his wife, Ursa. Even if they'd an arranged marriage, it appeared the red strings of fate had connected them. The red strings of fate bound soulmates together. Thus they'd been ecstatic from day one.

"Yes, my darling?" getting out of his praying position. Ursa beamed affectionately at her spouse. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she got to the reason she'd interrupt his prayers.

"I needed to remind you. I'm going to be gone for a few days. Your mother's requested my assistance with aiding your afflicted Aunt Nurita. As you know, my mother was a master herbalist. Consequently, I've got the abilities required to treat the sickly. Hence, I'll be gone for at least a week and a half."

Her husband smiled thoughtfully, "Oh, I adore my Aunt Nurita. Such an affectionate woman. She emits an aura of tranquility over everyone she encounters. She's a renowned horticulturist as my mother is."

"Yes, it runs in your mother's side of the family. Given your mother's entire household has cultivated exceptional flora since the originating of our motherland. I do hope your cousin, Ember, is satisfactory. She's continued to be run ragged these last few weeks. Striving to care for her mother on her own."

"Yes," Lu Ten agreed, thinking of his cousin, "Ember is no healer. I sincerely hope you're capable of treating my auntie. Likewise, I sincerely hope this isn't the beginning of an epidemic. Given how my aunt's entire community been struck by the disease."

"I'm positive its only a nasty strain of Fire Fever, sweetheart. You know some strains are more damaging then others. It's likely nothing more unfortunate then that, my love," she tenderly consoled him.

That remained likely accurate. Fire Fever was the Fire Nation equivalent to ordinary influenza. However, the Fever could only be found in their country. Likely the infectious agent preferred the tropical conditions.

Also, if a firebender caught the Fever, they lost their bending temporarily. Doctors were persistent that benders wait two weeks following after recovering from Fever before resuming bending. Any sooner could have serious consequences on the individual's firebending.

"I'll pray to Agni for a safe journey. Likewise for my aunt and her village's well-being. Have you informed Zuko you'll be gone for two weeks?" knowing how attached their son was to them.

"I'll tell him before I leave. Right now, I don't wish to disrupt his play-date with Akira and Hideki," referring to their son's two companions.

Akira was the son of Lu Ten's best friend. The boy's grandmother, Lady Akane, happened to be his mother's lady's maid. Consequently, it only felt natural that the entire family be friends. As for Hideki? He came from excellent stock. He remained an outstanding friend to Zuko. Although he still acted slightly self-conscious around the royal family. Although they'd assured him numerous times, he could be informal with them.

"Well, as long as Zuko doesn't go breaking his other arm," Lu Ten groaned a little, remembering the occurrence. Last summer, during one of his son's playdates, the boys sought to climb an ancient tree in the gardens. The branch broke, and Zuko ended up breaking his right arm. Needless to say, that hadn't been the most pleasant time in their life.

"Don't fret regarding that, Lu Ten," Ursa replied calmly as she caressed his features, "Zuko and his friends have learned their lessons. They know not to climb any more trees unsupervised. I'm positive they'll play hide-and-seek and then enjoy finger foods for lunch."

The Crown Prince chuckled at his wife's words. Ursa constantly knew the right words to make things more enjoyable. No matter what the circumstances. "I pray your correct, my love. Still, I should add some additional prayers to Agni."

"If it will put your mind at ease, please go ahead. Be sure you're there to see me off, and your grandmother desires to speak to you regarding something. I'll be leaving in two hours."

"Okay, I'll be there, and so will Zuko," as they shared a romantic kiss. Ursa grinned once more before departing their bedroom. Lu Ten returned his gaze at the sun before kneeling again to add some extra prayers. He eventually concluded his prayers. He then left to locate his grandmother. He figured he'd likely discover her outside in the garden watching Zuko play.

According to both his grandparents, Zuko was a mini sun. Sinless, untainted, full of hope and love. Ilah and Azulon cherished any moment they could spare with their great-grandson. It remained obvious why they adored Zuko, unlike their granddaughter Azula. Azula continued to be quite challenging to get along with. Given her atrocious moreover abusive behavior. The child showed no one respect. Furthermore, she appeared to relish spreading misery and animosity everywhere.

Again, most citizens considered it a grave omen regarding Azula's birthmark. The inhuman treatment of the child, sure as shooting, added weight to her being cursed. Lu Ten wasn't one to believe in such irrationalities. However, even he'd to acknowledge there might be a seed of truth in this one.

Clearing his mind of such thoughts, he continued onward to the gardens. He unearthed his grandmother, as he suspected, in the garden's gazebo, keeping an eye on the boys as they played. "Grandmother?"

She looked up before beaming radiantly. "Hello, Grandson. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I assume Father made his mystery tea again?"

"Yes, he loves brewing it. Here have some," as she poured him a cup. To Lu Ten, the tea tasted like white tea today. He savored his father's tea for a few moments before he asked.

"So, Grandmother, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

His grandmother played with her odango's braids a few moments before replying. "Well, you recall, before your anniversary party, we discussed getting Zuko a pet?"

"Yes, I recall. I previously told you Ursa and I are more then fine with it."

"Hmm, that's good. Your grandfather knows the top-quality breeder of tiger-wolves. They happened to have had cubs last month. Cubs can't leave their mothers until they're three months old. All the same, your grandfather was seeking your permission to take Zuko later this week to the breeder to pick one out as his brand-new pet."

"Why does Grandfather require my permission for that? Yes, of course, he has it," Lu Ten replied instantly.

"He'll be delighted to hear that," as she sampled her drink and sighed. "You should be informed your grandfather's sleeplessness is getting more serious. Iroh is naturally troubled regarding the matter."

"Didn't you say when you met Grandfather, he's told you he's suffered from a sleep disorder most of his life?"

"Yes, but as we're both in our nineties, Lu Ten. Your sire is further apprehensive regarding our welfare. Even though according to the royal physicians, we both are as healthy as an ostrich horse."

That made his lips twitch into a smile, "Well, I, for one, have great faith in what the royal physicians have to say on the matter."

"True, but there will be a time when your grandfather and I will ascend to the Spirit World. We can't circumvent our inevitable fate forever, you know. All I want before I pass is to guarantee a legacy of peace and love lives on after we are gone."

"Grandmother, there been harmony for centuries. I understand because of Uncle Ozai there were some conflicts, but they've been resolved," he replied in a dismissing manner.

The retired fire lady didn't look pacified. She, in fact, looked a little aggravated. Still, she spoke in a composed but straightforward tone of voice. "As your father would tell you, Lu Ten. Human hearts aren't so easily changed. Just because the conflict is over doesn't necessarily mean the antagonism is genuinely over," she held a hand up to keep him from interrupting her.

What she had to say was essential to her grandson, moreover, her great-grandson. Furthermore, she desired to make certain he comprehended it perfectly. That was the real reason she had requested to see him. She finished her beverage before continuing, "You're likely thinking, "Amazing what peace can do to people's souls?" Your father would tell you are mistaken with that presumption.

In reality, what humanity is currently feeling is victory, not peace, Lu Ten. There is no genuine unity in the world so far. Particularly not in the hearts of the enraged and vanquished," she took a calming breath. They both spotted Zuko and his friends playing tag at the moment. His grandmother's honey-eyes became wet with tears. She immediately dried them before resuming her lecture.

"Countless hearts, both human and spirit alike, have yet to find what you call 'peace.' For humankind has yet to discover it genuinely. The fact remains, Grandson, even when we think we succeed? We still fail. Human, Spirit, and Avatar alike."

Lu Ten attempted to digest what his grandmother was describing to him. Some profound words his mother once imparted to him sprang to his lips. "Mother once spoke of a legend concerning Alanna the White Spirit of Life."

"Hmm, let me guess, it the tale when she was speaking to the Avatar? That's a popular bedtime tale."

"Yes, Alanna had invited the Avatar to her majestic palace in the spirit world for afternoon tea. She'd some enlightenment she wished to bestow upon him."

"Correct, Lu Ten. Do you recollect what she told the Avatar?"

"Yes, she said, " _Since I conceived humanity, humans have lived and died. Some losses were due to war, hatred, and murder. They broke my heart and nearly shattered my soul._

_However, Avatar, you, along with all the spirits, and I have exceptional power. We are more than capable of taking a weapon out of someone's hands. Or removing bending from this world permanently. Together we could eliminate the weapons and bending from all people. To guarantee peace for there would be no war. Possibly I could even use my endowments to their zenith. Furthermore, perhaps take the words out of every bitter and hateful person in both worlds._

_However, I don't, and neither do you. Moreover, I believe you know as well why neither you nor I have done just that. Not in this life nor since creation began. Why do you think that is?_ "

Ilah nodded and spoke the next part of the tale. "Then, of course, the Avatar understood what Alanna was telling him. After all, he'd learned and seen, he knew the answer and didn't need further prompting.

_"Because if we did that, if we indeed used all our abilities to their zenith, there be no freedom of any kind. Furthermore, the last thing either you or myself, as the Avatar, desire is no freedom. Life is about freedom. It's our job to make sure freedom exists and to protect life."_

"The moral of the story? "Hearts could change in an instant, and each heart must be granted that opportunity. Only some hearts are dead long before the body has died. " Lu Ten concluded what his grandmother was seeking to tell him.

"Exactly, grandson. Therefore cherish your blessings and live in love. Please remember this. You'll be Fire Lord one day yourself. You must be able to love and forgive others.

Yet likewise understand the more despicable aspects of human nature. Consequently, have an understanding heart. That's all I ask. We might want to collect Zuko now so that he can say goodbye to his mother."

"Yes, of course," Lu Ten suddenly remember his wife was leaving. He called for his son, who raced over and embraced him tightly. "I love you too, Zuko. Time to say goodbye to your friends. We have to see Mommy off."

"Okay, Dad. Goodbye, Akira! Goodbye Hideki! See you in a few days!"

"See you, Zuko," as they're escorted to the gates. Lu Ten picked his young son up, "Time to say goodbye to Mommy."

"Where is Mommy going?" Zuko desired to know as his father carried him to the gates.

"Mommy has to go help Auntie Nurita. She's not feeling well, and Mommy promised to help make her feel better."

"Oh, is Auntie Nurita going to be okay?" Zuko was incredibly fond of his great-aunt and second cousin, Ember. He got along considerably better with Ember then he did Azula.

Ember was gracious, funny, and courteous. She may not be royalty, yet Ember and her mother were still treated like treasured family members. Like his mother's parents had been before they passed away.

"Your mother is positive that she will improve swiftly. After she's better, we'll invite them both over for a visit, I promise," to which Zuko cheered. They said their goodbyes to Ursa, and Zuko promised his mother he wouldn't get into any wrongdoing while she was away.

Ursa and Lu Ten looked at each other, thinking the same thing. When they're expecting, they didn't care either way what gender their child was. As long as they're healthy, that's all that mattered. However, they're a few things they knew for certain.

They'd wondered if their child is anything like them. Yet, they knew their child was going to get into trouble, and there be some fights. They're going to both lose their temper and sleep at times.

Things would get broken, along with skinned up knees. They wondered what would be their child's first love until their first love came along? Or how many times the child's heart be broken by the time they reached their teens?

Of course, they'd skip class, so they'd ground them for a week. Sometimes they feel love or hate as they grew older. Yet the years would fly by as they dreaded the day their child would grow up. Once they grew up, they act like they can't wait to leave. However, they also knew they cry their eyes out. They're countless more unfavorable people you could grow to be like. Except hopefully, everything would turn out right if they're anything like them.

Yet, this is why they both thanked Agni every day for the blessing they'd been given. Why the last words they always said to each other before leaving the room was "I Love You." There is plenty of things in this world, both good and bad. But one thing is for sure. Love makes us human, and we all should leave a legacy of love behind for future generations. That's what life was all about.


End file.
